Talk:Beginner's guides/@comment-27829870-20160219205635
another thing u can do is this nice guide btw 1st level up your barracks to 2 get heracles to the max level as u can possibly could lv 30 3x training grounds to 3 train warriors x 50 if u want 5 einherjar then 40 train archers x20 train einherjar x3 most of the time 5 then x3 hero or gods your choice attacking: use all of your units since its not like coc where u lose them even if they dont die in here even if u use them all ull still have them after battle if they dont die,so when u find an enemy always go to for the weak ones but if u dont want to then always go for the mortar, mortar packs a huge treat to newbies especially if your the type of player who just taps into one place and u just leave it to your troops to do everything. so what u wanna do is first you wanna deploy your warriors take half of them and deploy them near the town hall etc then tap your archers and deploy them near the mortar to destroy it.well before all that deploy your gods first and use their abilities whenever you need it, another thing you should do do not panic and deploy your troops everywhere cause if u do youll end up getting them all seperated and it wont end really well. just deploy them to your target and destroy it but like i said in the beggining u have to get rid of the mortar as fast as u can and the weapons around the base a smart move to do? is to deploy a bit of the troops to distract them that way u can destroy stuffs and stars easier and not ragequit and end up home with nothing. Defence: what kind of base would u like to build for some people they would surround their town hall with 4 weapons aiming at each directions ill tell u right now its not effective!!. your other buildings matters too and remember if half of your base gets destroyed then thatll be one star for the enemy VICTORY ends up with a -12 after the battle.so what u wanna do is this place a mortar in the middle and surround with archer tower and the other one i placed my prophet tower in the center too near the mortar that way my attackers wont be able to just destroy everything then trap your upgraded gold storage near them plus your others too not all them,but it all depends to you, next step is place some of your storage on an open place that way they will always aim for it and try to destroy it 1st thing and then they will aim for the others. but the thing is they cant becaue if u follow this base layout u should be able to defeat them or should i say obliterate them with your mortar and your archers surrounding it. but if its not effective for u then nvm dont do it to me it is but its all up to u like i said. the higher level your pantheon is the more easier the game will be. well i hope this will help and if u need a guild u can join mine if u want its called "ChosenLegends" and my username is Logic plus be patient for your all of your troops to be trained dont always use your comets on them Lol